Be Careful What You Wish For
by cantwejustallgetalong
Summary: Alexa was just your average teenager until she majorly fucked up while she was drunk and did a spell that put her in a TV show that she doesn't even like that much. She ends up being Elena's twin sister and may not be as average as she thinks she is. Damon/OC Love doesn't always have a happy ending.
1. The Beginning

I don't own TVD or any of the characters only Alexa and any other OCs. Even then, Alexa is based on my friend and I don't own her because slavery is illegal.

I took another sip from the bottle, some of its contents running down to my chin. I sighed and wiped it. I wasn't a fan of red wine but it was the only one I could snag from my parents without them noticing. I was kind of drunk. My eyes drooped a little and I shook my head trying to wake myself up. I was bored and whenever I get bored I got impulsive. I don't want to be bored so I always do something crazy to get rid of it. Like the time I got my belly button pierced. My mom was SO mad but I didn't care. I mean, I'm 18 I can do what I want.

I took a sip.

There was about half of the bottle left and I was drunk. God, I'm a lightweight. I pulled out my laptop and started typing, "Fun Spells to do when bored". I know what you're thinking, she thinks she's a witch? She's crazy! No, I wish. I feel like I'm meant for more than just going to college getting a job and settling down. I want adventure, I want to help people.

Last year, I REALLY liked this guy. He was cute, into superheroes (just like me), a great actor, and was just, I don't know, perfect overall? I got desperate and tried some blood spell that I found online. I took a knife, and cut myself with it. i don't really have a problem with that because of my short history of cutting. I then collected my blood on a tissue, and then set it on fire while saying his name. It worked. So, I decided why not try this? Most of the spells online are total bullshit anyway, but every now and then, a real one finds its way in.

I looked through a list,

Money Spells

Success Spells

Love Spells

Health Spells

Blood Spells

Other

I clicked on blood spells and looked through the list.

Some of them were pretty dark. None of them summoned demons, but there was one that would cause an "accident" to an enemy. There was one that stood out to me.

The Alternate Universe Spell

I clicked on it and took another sip of wine. It said it would take my soul to another universe, another world if I set fire to my blood with a red candle and chanted the words written 10 times. I would have to think of a certain place and keep it in my thoughts as I chanted. Fuck it, I thought. Why not?

Where would I go though? Hogwarts? Nah, I'd probably get killed by Voldemort or get jinxed by someone. Camp Half-Blood? I'd have a fifty-fifty chance of dying there. The Marvel Universe? I probably wouldn't be a superhero so that'd be pointless…. Where else? I thought back to the red wine running down my chin and how it looked like blood.

Vampires.

The Vampire Diaries?

Definitely adventure, and I'd get the chance to save people. I contemplated the idea. It wasn't my favorite TV show, BUT it was predictable and I don't think I would die if I was careful. The Vampire Diaries it is then.

I pulled out a red candle and smelled it -Mmmm, cinnamon-, and lit it. I took out a pocket knife, made a small cut on my thigh, and collected the blood on a piece of tissue before putting it into the flame. I closed my eyes and started chanting,

"Ego me primum res potest esse et in novitate vitae ambulemus." I repeated it over and over until I had reached ten while thinking of Mystic Falls.

I slowly opened one eye. I looked around to find myself in... My room. I sighed, and my shoulders slumped in disappointment. I eyed the wine warily.

"Yeah, you've had enough." I muttered to myself. _I think I'm actually crazy,_ I thought as I changed for bed.

I then washed off my make up, and brushed my teeth before I climbed under the covers and shut off the light. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to knocking on my door. I brought up my covers over my head and opened my eyes in the dark. My head wasn't pounding, and I didn't feel nauseous.

"How am I not hungover?" I asked myself.

I threw the covers off my face and sat up a bit before doing a double take. My mouth actually dropped open. Where was I? I wasn't in my room. I mean, it was practically my dream room, but it wasn't mine.

The walls were almost a cornflower blue, the vanity was bitchin', I was in a queen sized bed, and there was a very large closet."Whoa!" Was all I could say. Someone knocked on my door,

"Come on Alexa, we're going to be late for school." Someone said through the door.

School? I thought, it's summer! I just graduated. I took large steps to the door and threw it open, expecting to see my sister, Mila, only to come face to face with Nina fucking Dobrev.


	2. Pilot Part One

Hey! Here's the second chapter. I don't own TVD or any of the characters unless I make them up.

I jumped,"What the hell?!" I exclaimed and my eyes widened.

Nina knit her eyebrows,"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied before turning around and shutting the door in her face.

"Alexa," she sighed through the door."Don't be weird... Just get ready, okay? Bonnie's coming to pick us up soon."

I looked around my room again."Okay..." I called back, unsure

How was this possible? Did I trip last night when I was drunk and fall into a coma? I pinched myself,

"Ow!" I gasped.

Wait... Did the spell actually work? I noticed pictures of me, Elena, and Jeremy, and some Gilbert family photos with me in them. I shook my head in disbelief and walked over to the closet and threw the doors open. Shit. I had a lot of clothes. I looked down at my pajamas and noticed that they were a lot cuter than the ones that I actually owned, I pinched the short's fabric between my fingers. Yep. Silk. I shook my head.

I decided on dark wash jeans, a cream top with delicate beading and embroidery on the top, a utility jacket, and some black Dr. Martens boots. When I pulled off my pajama top, I noticed that my belly button piercing was gone, not even a scar. I frowned, frustrated before grabbing a bra and putting it on. My boobs were still the same size and I looked at the bras, annoyed. I lost my piercing but I stayed 4'11 and 32DD? Bullshit!

I quickly got dressed and did my usual makeup. Concealer, eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, and mascara. I'd luckily always had pretty good skin with the exception of a couple of pimples every now and again. I looked at myself in the mirror. I still looked the same. I had the Slavic look, that I got from my moms side, like my nose and facial structure. And the rest of my complexion was from my father's side, Indian. I had dark eyebrows, thick, medium dark brown hair, and tan, but light skin. Thank god that didn't change. But wait, my scars were gone. The one on my lip and the one on my chin. I also noticed my vision was perfect. No more glasses and contacts for me! I smiled. I brushed my hair, which was a little frizzy, and then put some of a frizz serum in it to smooth it out. My hair reached the middle of my back and was wavy with messy curls at the end. I grabbed the dark brown, canvas and leather messenger bag that was on the chair next to the desk, and opened the door.

I walked down the stairs and followed the sound of voices before cautiously entering the kitchen to see Jeremy exiting through the back door.

"Power bar? Coffee?" Jenna asks from my right and I jump. "Y-yeah," I stuttered.

 _So cool_. I mentally clapped my hand to my forehead. Jenna handed me both and looked at me sympathetically,

"You're first day is going to be great, a fresh start!" She spoke kindly to me and Elena.

Elena's phone chimed and she looked at it,"Bonnie's here, let's go." She said to me, and she started walking out the door.

I followed her out the door and got into the back seat of Bonnie's Prius. "Hey, Bonnie!" I smiled. I had always liked her.

"Alexa! You seem better." She smiled back before initiating conversation with Elena.

"So Grams is telling me how I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that. I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it. I'm like, "Put this woman in a home already. But I start thinking, I predicted Obama, I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and become little resort islands. I think there's something to it."

I decided to join in,"I feel like I'm psychic too sometimes."

Elena glanced back at me with a raised eyebrow,"Really?" She asked, skeptical.

"Yeah," I replied genuinely,"I can tell when it's going to rain, well my boobs can." I finished referencing Mean Girls.

Bonnie, Elena, and I laughed. I then quieted down and thought to myself. I should go talk to Bonnie's Grams, figure out why I'm here, try to get back. I was deep in thought when the car swerved.

"What was that? Oh god..." Bonnie says nervously looking between Elena and I."Are you okay? I'm so sorry." She panicked.

"I'm okay. It happens." Elena says.

"No, I'm so sorry, it was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie explained.

"It's okay. I can't let cars freak me out for the rest of my life." Elena replied, shaking it off.

Bonnie looked at the both of us again,"I predict this year is gonna be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over. And you guys are going to be happier than happy." Bonnie said confidently.

She didn't know how wrong she was. There was going to be PLENTY of death. When we got to the school, we entered and the three of us walked through the the hallway. Elena and Bonnie were talking while I just observed. I just got out of high school and now I'm back in. Suddenly it hit me. I left my family behind. My parents, my brother and my sister. What the hell was I supposed to do. I mean, yeah they weren't the best, they always picked on me and didn't try to understand me but they were still my family. I was deep in my thoughts when a tall blonde body ran into me.

"Elena, Alexa, oh, my god. How are you two? Oh, it's so good to see you guys. How are they? Are they good?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Caroline, we're right here. And we're fine. Thank you." Elena and I said at the same time.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. Bonnie and Caroline laughed."What was that?" I was confused.

"It's your twin speak thing, you guys do it all the time!" Caroline answered me.

Twins? Then we HAVE to be fraternal because Elena and I don't look anything alike. Actually... Maybe a little. This was weird. She also looked a good eight inches taller than me.

"We need to catch up later, okay? I'll see you in a bit."Caroline said to me. "Okay!" I said back as she started walk away.

I turned to Bonnie and Elena to find them talking, staring at someone's back. Stefan. "You're really going to run this psychic thing into the ground. Huh?" Elena asked Bonnie "Pretty much." Bonnie said.

Elena's eyes narrowed and she grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the boys restroom "We'll be right back." She said to Bonnie.

Oh, boy, I knew what was coming. Elena needed to calm down though. She pushed open the door to the bathroom and we heard some guy say,"Whoa! Pants down, chicks!"

Elena let go of my arm and grabbed Jeremy's face looking into his eyes to see if he was high. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." Elena snapped.

"No, I'm not," Jeremy argued back.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" She pestered, patting him down.

"Stop, alright?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy tried to calm Elena down.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

She continued the search for drugs. "Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy asked.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." Elena ranted.

It was time to intervene. "Elena, calm down a little bit, it's just pot okay? It has a lot of benefits and if that's when Jeremy needs right now, just let him do it." I said quietly.

Elena spun around to look at me. "Just pot? Alexa, it's ruining his life!" Elena spat.

"No, it's not. He just needs to learn how to get high and get stuff done. We're all trying to cope in our own ways. This has been hard on all of us." I calmly said.

Elena huffed past me to leave. It was just me and Jeremy alone in the men's bathroom.

"Jer, you know I'm here right? If you ever want to talk, or need help with something?" I looked at him with a small smile.

"I don't need you defending me, I was handling it just fine on my own." He pushed past me and suddenly I was all alone.

I looked around, remembering where I was and left.

Okay! I hope you guys liked this. Tell me what y'all think!


	3. Pilot Part Two

After school, Elena and I went to the cemetery to visit our parent's graves. She plopped down on a nearby tombstone and started writing in her diary.

"Really?" I asked her.

She looked at me, annoyed."Jeremy copes by smoking pot and doing drugs, I cope by writing." She sniffed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the graves of our parents. It was weird Elena and Jeremy had lost their parents and and in a way, I had lost my real ones. I started to tear up. How was this possible? I shouldn't be here! Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna weren't my family, Bonnie and Caroline weren't my friends, and Mystic Falls wasn't my home. Behind me I heard a squawk I spun around and saw a crow on the tombstone behind me.

 _Or was it a raven?_ I wondered... Wait, that doesn't matter. I shook my head. Elena got up and approached it.

"Elena, don't go towards it!" I said backing away, noticing fog rolling in around us.

"It's fine," she looked over at me,"Shoo!" It flew off she straightened facing away from me."That's what I thought." She said confidently.

"CAW!"

I had completely forgotten that it would be behind us and I jumped. "Fuck this. You can stay here and get murdered, Elena. I'm out!" I said to her as I started running the opposite direction.

I looked behind me to see her running the other way. I rolled my eyes. _Stupid girl_ , home was this way. Not paying attention, I ran straight into someone and lost my balance. I started to fall when they caught me, grabbing me by my arms and steadying me. I looked up to see Damon Salvatore staring down at me.

I gulped.

Yes, I actually gulped. And then I got a little angry, he was probably going to kill me. I had to find a way back home and I sure as hell wasn't going to be murdered by a fucking vampire.

"You've got to be careful and watch where you're going. You're might run into some trouble." He smirked.

I looked him in the eyes, took a deep breath, my heart beating a little fast from running straight into the lion's den and said,"Yeah, no." Before I pushed him away and started walking again.

"'No' What?" He asked confused before he caught up with me and matched my strides.

"Creepy pale guy dressed in all black hanging out by a foggy cemetery? What are you a vampire? Zombie? Murderer? No thanks, I don't want to die today. I've got shit to do." I said shortly, picking up my pace, he picked up his pace as well.

His face briefly looked surprised at the vampire part. _Ha!_

"Sorry, if I'm not mistaken you were also hanging out in the creepy foggy cemetery." He smirked again.

I stopped, so did he. I turned to face him, arms crossed.

"Yeah, I was visiting my parent's graves, asshole. They died earlier this spring." I said coldly even though it was kind of a lie.

His smirk faded into a solemn expression."I'm sorry for you're loss, I lost both my parents too." I knew that already.

"Yeah, it sucks." I muttered, looking down.

He took my hand and lifted it to his mouth before brushing his lips against it."Damon Salvatore, pleasure to meet you. And you are?" My eyes widened and half of his mouth lifted into a smile.

"Alexa." I said with my breath catching a little.

"What, no last name?" He asked still smiling.

I shook my head and brought my hand back down,"You're some creepy guy I met in a cemetery, I'm not telling you that." I said, it was my turn to smirk. "Goodbye, Damon." I said backing away, leaving him annoyed.

He didn't follow. I started walking home thinking about my supernatural encounter. I had just met Damon Salvatore. Holy shit. Ian Somerhalder is REALLY attractive and he's a good person, but his character? Still super hot, but unpredictable and extremely dangerous. I had to stay away from him if possible. I don't trust myself at all. Zero self control. If I'm in danger though, I know to watch it. I was going to change what happens between him and Caroline. Yes, I know, she was kind of annoying in the first season, but when she becomes a vampire she becomes super cool and confident.

When I got home, I went to my room, shut the door, and sat on my bed. I had to make a plan. I needed vervain, that was obvious. I could probably find some out of town or order it. I walked over to my desk and opened the laptop that was on it and started looking for it. There was a store that sold some a town over. Writing down the address I thought, I could probably go right now... There was a knock at my door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Come in." I said, minimizing the window.

It was Elena. I suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for ditching you in the cemetery, I just got really freaked out by the crow and the fog. It was like that Hitchcock movie!" I spoke quickly.

She looked taken aback,"Hitchcock... I said that." She murmured, looking a little dazed and then snapped back into reality,"It's okay, I got freaked out too. Bonnie and Caroline are at the Grill, do you want to come?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I actually have to pick something up first, so I'll be there maybe... 20 minutes late?" I estimated.

She looked at me curiously. "What do you need to pick up?" She questioned.

"Oh, you know. More eyeliner, I'm almost out. You know me, who am I without my wings." I lied awkwardly.

"Oh, okay!" She smiled, believing me. I grabbed my purse and we walked downstairs.

"Hey, Jenna. We're meeting Bonnie at the Grill." Elena called and Jenna came over.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." She smiled, proud of herself.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." Elena and I said speaking in unison.

Jenna laughed and shook her head. "You know, it's weird. Identical twins are usually the ones who do that and you're fraternal."

I smiled."Bye, Jenna." Elena and I said together as we opened the door.

"Oh!" Elena said, almost walking into Stefan.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... Strange." Stefan said.

 _Yeah, because you're a vampire and you saw blood_ , I thought.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Elena said, trying to be understanding.

"Hi, I'm Alexa and I've got to go. It was nice to meet you." I quickly introduced myself and made my way to the driveway. "Stefan." He said and waved at me.

I got into my light gray 2009 Volkswagen Tiguan and pulled out of the driveway. A popular song from 2009 started playing and I sang along,

"Remember those walls we built? Well baby they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt standing in the light of your halo, I've got my angel now..."

 _Yay_. I know most of the lyrics to popular songs for the next seven years.

It took me around ten minutes to get to the next town over, the store was called Nirvana's Herbs and Stones. There was a sign outside advertising deals on chakra stones. I walked inside through a beaded curtain and caught the smell of incense burning.

"Hello, dear. What can I get for you?" The woman at the counter asked me, she looked around 60.

"I was wondering if you were selling verbena. I'm making soap."

It wasn't a full lie, I probably was going to at some point. She smiled at me.

"Of course, it's right here," she said kindly leading me over to the herbs.

"You know, it's great for warding off evil spirits." She told me and I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, really?"

She had no idea.

We talked a bit longer about herbs and healing stones when I realized something.

"You wouldn't happen to have any moonstones, would you?" I asked innocently.

"Of course, they're right here." She said gesturing to where the stones were.

I looked through them. There was one that was almost identical to the one in the show. The total was $25 dollars. I opened my purse and took out my wallet. Inside, I found my drivers license with my full name on it, Alexa Thalia Gilbert. _Huh_. I found a credit card and my eyes widened. _My own credit card! Yassss!_ I paid and left. Driving to the grill, I was ecstatic. I could get the real moonstone from the Lockwood mansion and use it as leverage against Klaus. I wasn't going to let Caroline, Tyler, or Jenna be in danger of being in the ritual this time. Tyler was actually a huge prick, I thought as I parked the car at the grill. I walked in and found my "friends" sitting in a section of the restaurant. Caroline saw me first, her eyes widened.

"Hey, Alexa!" She said cheerfully.

She asked me about my summer and I told her that it was okay. I had to "cope". That was total bullshit, I went to India! It was amazing! But I couldn't tell her that.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said slyly, rejoining the conversation.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie added.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked, turning to Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie said, answering for her.

We were interrupted by a server,"What can I getcha'?" She asked us.

"May I please have an iced tea?" I asked.

"Sorry, we're out." The server apologized,"But we do have sodas-" She started.

"No, I'm fine thank you!" I cut her off.

"Will that be all?" She smiled. We all nodded and she left us.

"Why no soda?" Stefan asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Elena cut me off,"It's because it hurts her mouth."

Bonnie and Caroline giggled while Elena pouted at me.

"It does!" I stuck my tongue out at her and everyone laughed.

 _How did everyone know that?_ I guess the Alexa here had the same tastes as me. We hung around a little longer before everyone left. When I got home, I got ready for bed, and before I turned off the lights, I went over to my vanity and looked in the jewelry box on it. There were some pretty pieces, like fancy earrings and a couple of nice rings. I finally found a good necklace. It was a little vintage circle-shaped locket, like it was passed down, and had a simple vine design on the front. Maybe Elena and Jeremy's mom had given it to me? Or at least the Alexa in this world. I put some of the vervain in it and put it around my neck. I thought back to what I had seen in the show. Elena had lost her necklace several times. I should probably have another source of vervain hidden on me. I'd deal with that tomorrow. I'd had a long day. I fell asleep, thinking about home.

I dreamed that night of crows and fog. There were people shrouded in the fog calling to me. My family. I tried to go to them, but every time that I tried, the fog would thicken and form a wall between us while crows flew around me.

I woke up in the morning, stressed. My alarm went off and I went to take a shower. The hot water felt amazing as it ran down my back. I got out, got dressed in a Captain America shield t-shirt (I guess the Alexa here liked superheroes too), some jeans, converse and a zip-up hoodie. I did my usual makeup and de-frizzed my hair. I went downstairs for breakfast and then to school. The day was pretty uneventful. The buzz of the party at the falls was going around the and there was that whole Stefan making a fool of Coach Tanner about how many casualties there were at the Battle of Willow Creek. I kind of knew the answers too but I let Stefan have his moment of glory. When I got home, I started getting ready for the party. I was excited. I hadn't really been to a party in a while and I wanted to drink. I decided on a gray V-neck (too to show off the goods), dark jeans, short boots with heels, and a warm jacket. I made my makeup a little darker, added a tiny bit of contour, and put a berry colored lipstick on. I looked in the mirror.

"You are going to have fun tonight." I told myself before turning the light off and exiting the room. Bonnie picked me up and we chatted. Yeah I'd be drinking, but not that much. I'd sober up with Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill later. I was there for two minutes before Caroline found me.

"You're here! Let's do shots!" She said, she was already tipsy.

"Care, did you start drinking without me?" I asked pretending to be offended.

"You were taking wayyyy too long to get here, though." She pouted.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I smiled at her. I did two shots. _Yeah, yeah. Total lightweight_. I didn't want to be too drunk because I knew Damon was lurking, but that didn't mean I couldn't have fun. Caroline left to find Stefan and I inwardly rolled my eyes. I was sipping a beer when Tyler approached me.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I was a little suspicious. I always have this gut feeling about what someone wants from me and right now I felt like a piece of meat in front of a hungry dog. _Ha! Because Tyler becomes a werewolf, get it?_ Anyways,

"Good, good." He said trying to make small talk. "So, do you want to go for a walk? Maybe go somewhere quieter?" He asked.

Was he trying to get with me? _What the fuck?!_ He's with Vicki and making Jeremy's life hell because of it. "Sorry, Lockwood. Maybe you should go make out with Vicki, you know, you're girlfriend?" I spat at him before storming off.

I thought I saw Caroline going into the woods to find Stefan but I wasn't sure. The alcohol was already affecting me. I looked around and called,"Caroline? Where'd you go?" I took two steps and I tripped. I stood up, swearing and brushing myself off.

"Well that's not very ladylike." Came a mocking voice from beside me.

Damon was leaning against a tree with crossed arms and I knew he hadn't been there a second ago.

"Oh my goddd," I complained."Seriously? You can't get any creepier. You're wayyy too old to be at a high school party and you're hiding in the woods. Are you a pedophile? Because dude, you're acting like a pedophile." I said, slurring the last part a bit.

"You're drunk." He stated.

"Yeah, what's new?" I sassed before taking another sip from my cup.

"Well, it's dangerous walking around the woods alone at night when you aren't in complete control."

I looked at him."You're the only one who's a danger to me right now, along with that root." I kicked the offending piece of wood that had tripped me.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows."Well you're not wrong." He smiled.

"Alexa?" I heard Caroline call, I turned toward her voice."Where are you? Can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah." I called back to her.

I looked around Damon was gone. Probably went off to attack Vicki. Caroline came over to me, rejection practically oozing off of her.

"You have no idea what Stefan just said to me!" She said sadly.

Actually, I knew exactly what he had said to her. She was telling me what happened when we heard commotion.

"Let's go, I think something happened." I said acting curious.

We went up to where everyone else was. Vicki had been attacked, and someone had pressed a jacket to her neck. "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt was saying desperately.

When the ambulance and police arrived I saw Elena talking to Jeremy, asking him if he was okay. Bonnie, Caroline, and I walked over,"Hey. We're gonna go mainline coffee, wait for news. Are you coming?" Bonnie asked Elena.

Elena shook her head,"I gotta take Jeremy home." She looked at me.

"Elena, I have to sober up more. I need the coffee." I said.

"Elena can I talk to you quickly?" Bonnie looked at her a bit urgently. Elena nodded and they went off a little bit and talked for a minute.

Bonnie, Caroline, and I made our way over to the Grill, ordered coffee and sat down. I went to the bathroom, I had to pee really badly. I looked at my face in the mirror. My makeup still looked fine, my hair as well. I took a deep breath, I'd talk to Bonnie's Grams this week. I would do it tomorrow. I opened the door and started walking over to our table when I paused. Caroline was sitting alone. Bonnie had probably gone to get the car. I looked around. Yup, Damon was staring at her. She looked up at him and they smiled at each other.

"Nuh, uh," I said under my breath."Not. Happening." I grit my teeth and walked over to Caroline."What are you looking at, Care?" I asked innocently.

"Hottie, 12 o'clock." She said.

I looked behind me, Damon and I made eye contact. He winked and I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friend.

"No! Caroline, I met him yesterday at the cemetery. I ran into him, literally. And he was super creepy, he took my hand and kissed it. Who even does that?! He's totally a murderer. Or pedophile. Or both!" She just looked at me skeptically.

"You don't believe me, just watch." I got up and marched over to Damon, the alcohol still restricting the part of my brain that was screaming that this was a bad idea. "I know what you're doing and you have to stop." I said to him, glaring.

"Stop what? I'm just standing here." He smiled cockily.

"Don't go near my friend. She's upset and I know that you noticed that. She's a good person and doesn't need you corrupting her. And just so you know, her mother is the sheriff, so fuck off."

He smirked at me,"You're a feisty little thing you know that?"

I continued glaring."Just leave me and my friends alone."

He laughed,"You came over here, sweetheart." I turned my back walking back to the table.

"Ooh! What did he say?" Caroline wondered.

"He asked me if you had nice feet and if you would let him smell them." Her eager face slowly turned to one of disgust.

"Okay, I think I believe you now." Her phone buzzed. "It's Bonnie, she brought the car, you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be out in a minute, I've got to pay."

She nodded and walked out the Grill. I made eye contact with a server and they brought over the bill. As I was signing, someone sat across from me. I looked up to find Damon sitting there. He looked pissed.

"Foot fetish? Really? Not. _Cool_." He dragged out the last part.

"Well it worked didn't it?" It was his turn to glare at me, he leaned in and looked into my eyes.

"What's you're full name, and why don't you like me?" Shit, I had to make this convincing. I made my face go blank.

"My full name is Alexa Thalia Gilbert. I don't like you because you're attractive and intimidating and you seem unpredictable. You're also everywhere I look and I feel like I'm being stalked." I blinked hard several times, shaking myself out of the fake compulsion. "Why did I just tell you all of that?" I asked acting confused.

Part of that was the truth. I added the attractive part so that he would feel flattered and maybe not want to kill me as much. My phone chimed.

"I-I've got to go." I purposely stuttered and rushed. I practically ran to Bonnie's car and put a solemn expression on my face."Have you heard news about Vicki?" I asked.

They shook their heads. The ride home was pretty quiet. Bonnie was thinking about what she saw when she touched Elena's hand, Caroline was thinking about how guys never go for her, and me? I was thinking about how badly I messed up when I cast that spell.

I got home, drank a glass of water, got ready for bed, forced down another glass of water, and made a plan to see Bonnie's Grams the next day.

There y'all go! Another chapter which I would love for you to review/favorite/follow. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. The Night of the Comet Part One

I woke up on time to get ready for school. Just kidding, I actually went to go see Bonnie's Grams. I drove over after finding her address in an old book of Gilbert family's and thought of what I should say. I knocked on the door and Sheila Bennet opened it.

"My, my. Alexa Gilbert. I haven't seen you in a very long time. Shouldn't you be in school?" She looked puzzled.

"I actually have a problem and I think you're the only one who can help me with it." The confident resolve that I'd had the past two days crumbled and I started tearing up.

"Come, come in child." She said to me and ushered me inside. She led me to the sitting room and I sat on the couch, while she sat in the armchair next to it. "Tell me what's going on." She looked at me kindly.

"A few days ago, I was at home. And I got drunk on wine I took from my parents. I was bored and I got impulsive and I decided to try a spell that I found online because a different one had worked before," Sheila looked at me confused."It said it would take me to another universe so I thought of a TV show that I kind of liked called the Vampire Diaries. I did the spell and went to sleep and then I woke up in Mystic Falls. This isn't my world! My name isn't Alexa Gilbert! I just want to go home and I'm so confused. I don't know why I'm here and I miss my family!" Tears were now streaming down my face.

Sheila looked at me, still confused.

"This whole universe is fictional to me I know things about people. I know all about the Bennet's witch history and all about the secrets that Mystic Falls holds. I don't know why I'm here. How did the spell work? I'm not a witch!"

Sheila took my hands and closed her eyes. She frowned a bit before opening them."You're not a witch... But I do sense something different about you," She opened her eyes and paused."The spell you did, do you remember it?" She asked, I shook my head sadly."I was drunk." I said answering her question."I may be able to reverse the spell, it'll take some work though." She said thinking.

"Thank you so much." I said appreciatively.

"Your welcome. It's time to get to work." She said, standing up. She got a variety of herbs out and lit some candles. Sheila flipped through her grimoire before sitting down, closing her eyes, and started muttering, trying to talk to the spirits of her ancestors and other witches. After a while, she opened her eyes and gestured for me to come over. "I'm going to try and channel your energy. Is that okay?" I nodded, joining her. We sat there with our eyes closed for a long time. Finally, after maybe an hour of her channeling me, she opened her eyes.

"What? What did they say?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me with pity,"I'm sorry, dear. They told me that whatever spell you did... It's permanent."

My insides clenched."No, no! You have to try again! I can't be stuck here. I have to go home!"

Sheila looked at me sadly."Alexa, nothing can be done. _This_ is your home now."

* * *

As a completely well adjusted person, I took the news well. Yeah, no. I went home, got an earful from Jenna and Elena and then told them that I needed the day for "personal reasons". That shut them up. I then went to my room looking for anything that would get me a mental break, some kind of a release.

I finally found a box in my closet that had some weed, a pipe, two bottles of wine, vodka, and Fireball in it. _Alexa is about as bad as Jeremy_ , I thought. _Wait, did I just talk about myself in third person?_ _That's not good._ I opted for the Fireball. It may be full of fake flavoring and bad additives, but it tastes like Hot Tamales and whiskey. What's not to like? I put it in my purse along with my phone, Swiss Army knife, Chapstick, and wallet.

I told Jenna that I was going out for a walk to clear my head. When I got outside, I screwed open the cap of the Fireball and took a sip, the cinnamon flavor and sugar coating my tongue. I didn't exactly know where I was walking, I just followed my gut. I had been walking for about 25 minutes when I slowed to a stop.

I had walked to Wickery Bridge where my "parents" had died. I walked onto the bridge and sat on the edge of the railing. I drank while watching the sun set and the sky grew dark. I was really feeling the effects of the alcohol now. What was I supposed to do? I'm stuck here. For good. I got this gnawing pain in my chest that I hadn't felt in almost two years.

I started crying, then sobbing. I hate crying, it makes me feel weak and broken. I started to stand up while maintaining my balance. I can't live here. Maybe if I killed myself I'd go back. I can't be stuck in some vampire love story drama show. I looked down at the water below me. I'm drunk and probably can't swim very well. Drowning would be faster than if I was sober. I readied myself to jump.

"Ooh. That doesn't seem very safe." Said a snarky voice from behind me.

"Fuck off, Damon." I replied thickly.

"Why don't you come down from there." He suggested.

I rolled my eyes he probably wanted me to go down there so that he could have a snack. Wait... He could kill me! I turned around with a small smile on my face and jumped down onto the road. I moved my hair to the left side of my neck.

"Go ahead, kill me." I said.

He looked at me with confusion."What?" He asked, puzzled.

My eyes narrowed. "Oh, quit your bullshit." I snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon said nonchalantly.

I groaned and opened my purse. I found the cap to the fireball, screwed it on and dropped it into my purse before feeling around for my knife. I pulled it out and opened it up before cutting my finger. The cut wasn't deep, but blood started pooling and a couple drops fell. I looked at Damon. Veins had started to spread under his eyes.

"Why would you do that?" He asked angrily, his fangs exposed.

I stood up straighter, puffed up my chest, and lifted my head high. "Because I'm an asshole." I declared.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I'm an all powerful witch who knows the secrets of the universe from talking to the spirits." I said seriously. Damon blinked. "I'm actually from an alternate universe and this world is fictional and a TV show called the Vampire Diaries." I said.

"The first explanation was more believable." He scoffed.

"I'm serious! I know everything! You and Stefan were turned by Katherine Pierce, or Katerina Petrova. That's her real name. Stefan was an out of control ripper in the twenties. Elena looks exactly like Katherine. You attacked Vicki Donovan in the woods. You left Lexi on a rooftop in the sun. You also had a friend named Enzo who you left to burn at a college. And, I know that the real reason you came back to Mystic Falls is to get Katherine out of the tomb." I was babbling now. "The show is about Elena Gilbert and how she's super sad and gloomy and gets in everybody's business, and then, Stefan Salvatore, mystery boy, shows up and steals her heart. Then, Damon Salvatore, the evil but, admittedly, sexy vampire in a leather jacket shows up and starts causing problems for Stefan because he's bitter as fuck at him for being turned into a vampire and stealing away his true love." I was out of breath from my outburst. Damon stared at me for a moment, flabbergasted. I've _never_ used that word before, but it was accurate.

He regained his composure. "What... How...?" He was frowning and still seemed confused.

I unclasped my necklace and handed him the chain. "Go ahead, ask me. I was faking it before at the Grill." He stepped closer to me.

"Who are you really? How did you get here?" He asked, pupils dilating.

"My real name is Alexandra Piraćka Kapoor. I'm actually 18. I have a brother named Daniel and a sister named Mila. I got here by doing a spell, but I'm not a witch." I said. The words had just come pouring out. Damon looked at me warily.

"You're telling the truth." He stated.

"Yes, I am." I answered.

I watched as he stepped away and shook his head. I tilted my head to the left, exposing my neck again."Can you kill me now?"

He looked at me like I was crazy."Why do you want to die?" He asked me.

"I have this theory that if I kill myself, I'll go home." I was proud of my theory. _It's a good theory_. "Do it." I said moving my hair out of the way.

He got close to me and leaned down. I could feel his hot breath and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the feeling of his fangs piercing into the soft skin on my neck... But it never came. I opened my eyes. "That's a stupid theory." He sneered at me.

"Just do it! I can't live here!" I yelled at him.

"Well you're going to have to. You're going to help me." He smiled before getting close. He lifted my chin with one finger so that I'd look into his eyes. "Why did you reveal yourself to me?" He asked, compelling the answer out of me.

"Because if I lived, I'd want to be on your good side. You're the only one who's a threat to me right now." I said. I didn't even know the answer to that question, my brain had just spat it out.

He looked at me reproachfully, some internal conflict going on. "Yeah, you're not a threat to me, so I'm gonna have you stick around a little longer." Damon said before looking into my eyes again."You're not going to want to kill yourself." He said.

I felt the suicidal urge come to a halt. "Why would I want to kill myself?" I asked not him but me as well, confused why I would want to in the first place.

"Come on I'm taking you home." Damon said before putting my necklace back on me. The next thing I knew we were at my front door. I didn't really care that he already knew where I lived, all I could think about was that drinking and vampire speed wasn't a good combination for me.

"If I invite you inside, will you make sure I won't puke anywhere but the toilet?" I asked clutching my stomach.

Damon nodded and I hastily opened the door, quickly said,"Come in." And was whisked off to my bathroom upstairs. I threw up. A LOT. I looked up to find myself completely alone. I wasn't in Damon's current nature to stay and hold my hair as I emptied the contents of my stomach. I stood up and walked over to the sink. I brushed my teeth, got dressed for bed, and drank some water. I fell asleep almost instantly, not realizing the impact that this night would have on my future.

* * *

 **Hey!** I'll try to update every two to three weeks. I've gotten a bit busy with my classes. I LOVE writing this and can't wait for all of you to see what I have in store. Leave reviews, don't forget to follow/favorite etc. etc. etc. Oh, I've also started leaving small hints about what Alexa is. I told the real Alexa that I started writing a TVD fanfic about her. I believe her exact words were," ** _You fucking didn't!_** " And she started laughing I'll make her read what I have up. If she doesn't like it, I might take it down. Sorry... Fingers crossed!


	5. The Night of the Comet Part Two

When I woke up the next morning, it was to Jenna's annoyed voice.

"Alexa Thalia Gilbert, when did you get home last night because I didn't see or hear you come in. Do you know how I felt?!" She was pissed.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Jenna." I apologized. "I came in late and I didn't want to wake anyone up."

Jenna shook her head."Where were you?" She asked.

"I went to the bridge." I said looking down and her expression softened.

"Oh... Okay." She said. I chewed on my lip."You're going to see the comet tonight right?" She asked and I nodded. "That's what I thought. Well, I'm going to run some errands and might not see you until later... So be good." She gave me a half smile but it was mixed with something else. Pity? Yeah, definitely pity.

She left and I grabbed my phone. I had maybe ten texts from Caroline about preparing for the comet celebration. Shit, that was what today was. I racked my brains trying to think of what this episode was about. Vicki went missing... And Bonnie touched Stefan?

No, you perverts! Not in that way! What's wrong with you? Get your goddamn heads out of that gutter. Jeeze!

I was starting to forget things, that's not good. I got out of bed and showered. As I stood in my towel looking at my closet, an idea came into my head. The secret vervain that I could have on me could be in a toe ring. Yeah, weird I know, but I could fashion one to hold a little bit and it'd be pretty hard to get to.

I put on a t-shirt and layered a chunky knit burgundy sweater on top. I wore jeans and my docs. I blew out my hair and put on my makeup. I mixed some reddish and black eyeshadow together so that my makeup would match my clothes. I looked at the time, 10:00 a.m., Caroline said I had to be there at noon. I had two hours to kill and I knew exactly what to do with that time. I put my pipe, a tiny bit of weed, a lighter, perfume, and eye drops into my bag.

I walked about ten minutes until I reached the cemetery and then walked into the woods. I sat down and set up. I smoked about a bowl not wanting to be too high. I then remembered that I had just gotten my medical card back in my old life and groaned. _Why was drunk me such an ass?_ I put in some eye drops before I packed up my stuff and looked at the time, 10:45, and decided on taking a small walk through the woods before going home.

The sun was shining and filtering through the leaves which were greener than ever. There were birds chirping and everything was just perfect. Whenever I get high, it's like there's this warm, fuzzy feeling radiating under my skin all over my body. I checked the time again and decided to head back.

I sprayed myself with perfume maybe ten minutes before I got home. When I did, I went upstairs and Elena called me into her room. She decided that she'd drive the two of us to the town square.

"We're leaving in five!" She called to me as I left her room.

I hid my stash, fixed my hair, and went downstairs. Almost nobody was on the road so it was a fast drive. We got there and Caroline found us almost immediately.

"Okay! Elena you're over there, decorating with Bonnie. Alexa, you're with me making sure everything is perfect." She commanded.

"Yes, m'am!" Elena and I said together.

I rolled my eyes. This was actually getting annoying. I'm going to be real here. Elena pisses me off. I know that she's the main character and everything, but seriously all she talks about is herself. She also gets into everybody else's business and tries to parent Jeremy in the show and now me! She can also be close minded and a little bit of a bitch. _AND_ there's the whole switching Salvatore brothers thing. I mean, in the show, I was really rooting for her and Damon, but I felt bad for Stefan because of the whole "doppelgänger forever love" thing. But, back in my old life, my sister was pretty subpar, so I kind of want to make the whole sister thing work. Besides, I had always wanted a twin. Well, an identical one so that we'd mess around with and confuse people, but I _guess_ this was okay too.

Caroline and I ended up walking around and telling people what to do the entire time. "So where were you yesterday?" She asked quizzically.

"Oh, you know. I just needed a day off." I shrugged.

She looked at me, understanding. "You know I'm here if you ever want to talk, right?" She asked kindly. I was taken aback. Caroline and I were friends. We could actually be friends.

"Yeah, thank you!" I smiled.

We talked about classes, what music we were listening to, all the upcoming Founders Day events, and finally boys. "Yeah, Stefan and I aren't going to happen. I know that now. What about you?" She looked at me with her blue eyes.

"Oh, nobody. Not right now... Oh my god! I forgot to tell you! At the back to school party at the falls, Tyler tried to make a move on me! It was _so_ weird. He asked me if I wanted to go into the woods to find a quieter place!" I rambled.

"Ew! He's such a man whore." Caroline said. "I know!" I replied. I missed this. Well, talking to a friend. Caroline and I talked and walked, finishing up the preparations for tonight before we parted ways to get ready.

I went home and traded my t-shirt and burgundy sweater for a white camisole and a lavender cashmere sweater with bell sleeves. The sweater was a little low-cut but what did it matter? I gots what I got. I also traded my docs for black boots with a heel. Being short kinda sucks. I can't reach things in the store, people rest their elbows on me, and then the whole squatting to get to my height and saying,"So this is what it looks like down here?!". I changed my makeup because the burgundy eyeshadow didn't go anymore. I went with a subtle grey smokey eye and pink lips. I put some defrizz stuff in my hair, sprayed some perfume and I was ready.

Elena and I went together again. This time she was talking about how Stefan doesn't tell her anything about him. I was half listening. Some storylines in the show just had to follow their plots. We got to the town square and met up with everyone except Caroline.

"Hey, where's Caroline?" I asked. A chorus of "I don't know's" replied.

I vaguely recall her and Damon talking in the show. "I'm going to call her." I said to myself more than anyone else. I took my phone out, one bar. I huffed. _Stupid 2009 small town with bad reception and shitty phones!_ I walked away from the group phone held up in the air in front of me. Finally, when I had a better signal, I stopped and started texting. After getting out,"Hey! Where-" I felt a leather covered arm drape over my shoulders. I stiffened, chills going down my back.

" _Can. You. Not?_ " I grit out, my jaw was clenched.

"What? Usually girls melt when I do that." Damon smiled down at me.

"Well I'm not your usual girl remember? I'm from an alternate universe where this world is a mediocre teenage vampire drama." I said sweetly, batting my eyes.

He took his arm off me and touched his heart, mock offended. "Mediocre?" He asked.

"It's kind of like Twilight all over again. Stefan looks a lot like Edward, Elena has brown hair and brown eyes like Bella, and let's not forget the love triangle." I recited the similarities and connected my thumbs and pointer fingers to create the aforementioned three sided shape.

Damon glared at me. "Love triangle?" He asked.

"Yeah, and then all the teenage girls in my old world fantasize about being in Elena's shoes and having two sexy vampires chasing after them..." I trailed of trying not to laugh.

"Oh, sexy? Why did you watch the show and who did you fantasize about?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't really know why I watched it. I was young and naive and needed a new show to start. I wasn't super into it though. I stopped watching it two seasons ago. I had started better shows and gave them priority." I replied.

"Better shows?" Damon asked, a bit offended.

"Yeah, SO much better. In a few years, around 2013-2015 a bunch of great shows are going on. I like to call it the golden age of television," I smiled at my genius. "But those shows aren't around so I can't watch them." I pouted. Why? Why was this happening?

"What shows were they?" Damon asked.

"The Flash, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Supergirl, Jessica Jones-"I was cut off.

"Superhero shows?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was confused how you knew the names but then I remember you're over a hundred years old and must get bored." I said. I was rambling. Again.

He nodded."I mean, there was also booze, blood, girls." He said.

"It's okay Damon, you're secret's safe with me." I said seriously.

"Speaking of booze," Damon said changing the subject."Someone isn't drunk tonight." He said with mock surprise before sniffing. "But…. Oh my, Alexa Gilbert, is that the Devil's lettuce I smell?" He gasped,

"That was earlier and I have to be sober around you so that I don't spill anymore secrets." I said defensively.

"But that's when you're fun." He complained. "I like your secrets, they help me." He added.

I rolled my eyes. "My secrets will only help you if I want them to help you." I stiffened. He couldn't know everything, then nobody would be safe. His eyes darkened. _Uh, oh_. My back suddenly hit a tree as Damon pushed me into it.

"You'll tell me what I want you to tell me. Is that clear?" He growled and glanced at my necklace."Wearing that doesn't mean anything, I can rip it off anytime I want and make you tell me anything I want you to tell me." I glared at him. I was terrified, but there was no way in hell that I was going to show it.

"The things I know would break you," I snarled at him."You'd spiral. Get drunk, and fuck and feed on college girls." I finished unblinking holding my ground. He backed off a little and I freed myself. "Now go take Vicki onto the roof and scare the shit out of Stefan." I whispered venomously to him as I stormed away.

"See? You're more fun when you're drunk!" Damon called to my back. I rolled my eyes.

I found the group, where Caroline had finally joined. "Did you just make up that stuff about his foot fetish so that you could have him? I saw you two over there." Caroline snapped, but she didn't actually seem angry.

My eyes widened,"Care, I would nev-"

"I'm kidding! It's totally okay! I'm just glad things are looking up for you." She laughed and smiled kindly.

"Caroline, no. It's nothing like that, trust me!" I laughed.

"Sure it isn't." Caroline winked. _Oh, god_. This is the last thing I need right now. We followed the group into the Grill and sat there talking for quite a while before Jeremy finally approached us.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" He asked.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler replied

"I can't find her." Jeremy ignored him.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler snarked back, he obviously wanted to get a rise out of Jer. I rolled my eyes.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked him and glared at me. As if I knew! Well, I did. But not because I was in on it!

"Ask him." Tyler nodded at Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked him accusingly.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler taunted.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." He bragged.

"Just what a caring older sister wants to hear." I muttered

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked, bewildered. I nudged her.

"There's no way." Tyler said.

"Oh my fucking god, Tyler! Can you for once not act like a total douche and be the bigger person? You're two years older than him. Act like it for once!" I snapped.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy spat.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt said, turning to him.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler brushed it off

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" There ya go Matty! Getting back on track.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie looked at Caroline

"I'll check the square." Matt added

"I'll come with you." Jeremy made to move towards Matt, but Elena grabbed his arm along with mine when I went to go with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with us." She started. _Us? US?_ I didn't want any part of her meddling in other people's business. "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy was annoyed and so was I.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." _Why am I here? I have no reason to be here. Dear Universe, What have I done to deserve getting sucked into a vampire TV show and put in the middle of a fight between siblings that aren't even mine?_ My insides are crying.

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!" Jeremy exclaimed and at that, Elena let go of me and I started inching away.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." Elena sounded sincere.

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy walked away.

"What the hell was that? You didn't say anything! Don't you want him to get better?" Elena spun around to me.

"I want him to get better, but with you and Jenna jumping down his throat every time isn't going to help and you know that! Look at it from his point for once and try to see where he's coming from. Yes, we all lost mom and dad, but YOU got to be with them in their final moments, not us! We didn't get to say goodbye, not a real one anyway." My voice cracked and my eyes stung. Elena was stunned and I stalked off, brushing my tears off my cheeks. _Why was I crying? Why was I reacting like this?_ I went outside to the parking lot and the cool air soothed my burning face. I was there for about five minutes wiping my eyes repeatedly, before someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped, thinking it was Damon.

"Hey, Alexa, are you okay?" A soft feminine voice asked. I turned to find a concerned pair of green eyes. She had blonde, wavy hair. She looked familiar, I think we had a couple classes together. "Alexa?"

She asked. _Shit!_ I had been staring, that's not awkward. "Yeah! Sorry, Elena and I got into a fight about...our parents." I looked down.

Lying was starting to get a little old. "Oh, no! I'm sorry!" She genuinely sounded like she cared. Who was she? "Do you need a ride home?" She asked, kindly. I know what y'all are probably thinking,"Alexa, you complete dumbass. Don't accept the ride home! She's clearly some kind of supernatural entity that wants to eat you, put a spell on you, or wants to use you for leverage!" It seemed like Alexa probably knew her, I was getting that Founding-Family-childhood-friend-vibe. Specific, I know.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you." I said. We walked to her small white car.

"Oh sorry! My car's a bit of a mess!" Mystery Pretty Girl said. I open the passenger door and see her backpack on my seat with a binder and two textbooks. The rest of the car was spotless.

"This isn't messy at all..." I saw her name on a piece of paper sticking out of the binder, Grace Fell. I'm extremely lucky,"Grace." Oh my god, I'm psychic. Does this mean that Logan is her uncle? Brother? Cousin? Oh no. "How have you been?" I asked her as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"Pretty good. I had a pretty fun summer. How was your's?"

I thought for a moment."It was okay." I said. It was quiet for a moment. "Don't you think it's total bullshit that Tanner is having us memorize every single president?" She asked me. History, that's one of the classes we have.

"Oh my god, I know right! We don't even learn about what all of them did, only a few." We continued talking about history as well as english and AP Biology (I don't know who put me in that class, but I want a vampire to drain their blood), until we reached my house. "Hey, thank you so much for driving me home, I really appreciate it." I smiled.

"It's nothing! After all, we've known each other since we were three!" She laughed.

I thanked her again and said bye before leaving the car. I entered the house and saw Jenna on the couch, fast asleep with popcorn in a bowl on her lap. I shook my head. I quietly passed her and went up the stairs. Elena and Jeremy weren't home yet. I got ready for bed in record time and turned of the light. When Elena came home, I figured she might want to talk to me so if I was asleep she wouldn't. It took me an hour to fall asleep, the longest since coming here. Was my insomnia coming back? God, I hope not. Finally, my mind drifted off…

* * *

I woke up back on a bus in India. We were going down the mountain, back from Ooty, a town in the hills. I looked around frantically. My brother trying to block out our eleven year old twin cousins that were singing, "Potato, po-tah-to. Potato tato, tah-to tah-to." Over and over again, my dad was talking to his brother, and my mom and aunt were talking about shoes. My sister sat in front of me. I leaned forward. "Hey, Mila! You would not believe the weirdest, most vivid dream I just ha-" I stopped talking as she turned around and she changed into Damon. My heart stopped. "This is a dream isn't it?" I asked him even though the answer was obvious. He nodded and I groaned and shut my eyes, my head hitting the back of my seat. "So this means that not only are you rifling through my subconscious, you're in my room too?" I whined.

"Yep. Cute PJ's." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I glared at him.

"Oh you know, just going back to Bangalore with the rest of the Kapoors- OW!" I smacked the side of his head.

"Damon, stop being an ass." I said.

"Fine, I'm trying to figure out what else your hiding." He gave me an evil smile.

"Stop! You could seriously mess up the show's plot!" I said angrily.

"This isn't a show to me Alexa, this is my life, and I want to be happy and I will do anything to make sure that I will be." He said seriously.

" _This_ is my life though!" I said gesturing to my family in the van."And I can't go back, which means I'm stuck with you and Stefan, and Elena, and everyone else in your world. I'm not going to let you screw up what's supposed to happen." I said.

"You won't tell me what's supposed to happen. I need to know, Alexa." He said almost pleadingly. I looked at him sadly.

"Do you really want to know? Even if it kills you?" I searched his eyes.

"Yes." He said. I took one last look at my surroundings.

"Then wake me up." I said.

* * *

I sat up in bed and looked at the time, the clock next to my bed read 2:18 a.m. I looked around the room and jumped when I saw Damon sitting next to me.

"Jeeze! Okay, is personal space not a thing to you?" I asked.

"Tell me what you know." Damon ignored my question. I inched away from him a little.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't go on a killing rampage once I tell you. No harming me, my family, or my friends. And none of that spiraling shit that you do where you get drunk and feed off of college girls." I said. God, I talked a lot.

"What?" He asked me.

"Promise first." I responded.

"I promise." He said sarcastically.

"Katherine isn't in the tomb." I whispered.

He stared at me for about thirty seconds. "What?" He whispered. He looked absolutely heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry, she does come back to Mystic Falls though." I rushed. His hands shot forward and grabbed my shoulders.

"When, tell me everything." He said. I gulped.

"The Founder's Day Celebration. You need to open the tomb for her to come back, she'll only come back once the vampires down there are gone." I said.

"Are you positive you're right?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes,"I've seen the first season a few times, I'm 100% right." I said.

What happened next was a literal blur. I felt his arms wrap around me for three seconds and he was gone. I blinked. "Oookay, then." I said before lying back down and falling asleep.

* * *

I know, I know! I'm the worst. I should have updated sooner but I had writer's block. IRL Alexa is on board with the story! YAY! I've decided to start writing a sequel to this story so that when I have writer's block, y'all will still be getting something. I'm going to publish the first chapter within the first week of November. Remember to review/follow. I'd appreciate some critique, you guys. Thank's for reading!


	6. Friday Night Bites Part One

I finished this a week ago. I don't know what happened, but after updating the previous chapter, I got into a writing frenzy and couldn't stop until this chapter was complete. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and I stalked Grace Fell.

No! Not actually, I meant online. I'm not crazy…. well, _that_ crazy.

She was an honor student with a GPA of 3.85, a cheerleader (of course she was), and volunteered at a local animal shelter. She also had two dogs and cat.

I might be in love.

Come on, how could I not be! She's perfect!

I finally closed my laptop and went to get dressed for the day. As I was looking for something to wear, my hand brushed some polyester.

I froze.

I slowly grabbed the hanger to pull it off of the rack and my eyes widened. In my hands I held a Mystic Falls High School Cheerleading uniform. My jaw dropped. Was Alexa a cheerleader?! Oh my god! I had to test this. I put the hanger back in the closet and walked to the middle of my room and lowered myself into splits. Holy shit! Back at home, I could barely do half of one. Does this mean…? Oh no! I decided to ignore cheerleading until it came up again and got dressed for school.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie said.

I rolled my eyes.

If Elena just dumped his ass she wouldn't have to go through all the pain and misery that they would bring over the next seven plus years. She's stuck with the Salvatore brothers just like I'm stuck in this world.

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena said to Bonnie.

I had decided to zone out at this moment and take in my surroundings. I watched as a couple passed us holding hands, two girls gossiping about what happened between Alicia and Josh, and some guy drinking from the water fountain as a line waited behind him. Seemed like a normal high school. We kept on walking and I saw Grace struggling with her locker.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute." I said to Bonnie and Elena before approaching Grace.

"Hey, you need help with that?" I asked raising my eyebrows at the locker.

"No-it-just-gets-stuck!" She said as she pulled on the door of it and huffed when it wouldn't open. She gave up and looked at me with an embarrassed smile."Yes please?" She asked.

I shook my head and laughed as I pushed down on the handle and pulled. "Really Grace, you'd think that after three years you'd know how to open your own locker!" I teased.

"Well in my defense, this is one is new. My old one wouldn't close all the way. I guess I'm cursed to get terrible lockers forever." She said.

"I see it now," I said dramatically."Grace Fell and a Series of Unfortunate Lockers." I joked.

"Nice one!" She laughed. "Well I have to go, I have to talk to my French teacher. It was nice talking to you and thanks for the help!" She said.

"No problem, see you in History." I smiled and made my way to Bonnie's locker where her and Elena were waiting. I tried to play it off and be cool.

"I said I'd catch up with you guys, you didn't have to wait for me." I shook my head.

"And miss you flirting with Grace Fell? No way." Bonnie laughed.

"Pshh! Flirting? Who said anything about flirting? I was no-" I could tell by the looks on their faces that they knew I was lying."Okay, maybe a little." I gave in."Oh, shut up!" I said shoving them both as they began to say,"Ooooh, Alexa has a cruuusshh." And they laughed. Stefan joined us.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Alexa. Good morning, Bonnie." He greeted each of us.

Ugh, disgustingly formal is not my thing, that's why when Damon kissed my hand, my body physically reacted in a way that would scare him off. Turning bright red is threatening, and bigger eyes scare off predators. I wasn't attracted to him at all. Not one bit.

"Hey, um, I gotta go find Caroline. Alexa, do you want to come?" Bonnie asked. I weighed my options. Hang out with my new sister and her vampire boyfriend OR go find my apparent best friend. Caroline won.

"Yeah, sure." I chirped. Some of the dialogue I had heard had sounded familiar. Was Caroline bitten at all? We finally bumped into her in front of the bathrooms near our history class.

"Oh my god! I've been looking for you guys! Where's Elena? I need to talk to you guys about cheer practice." Her eyes sparkled. I looked at her neck, and noticed she wasn't wearing a scarf and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh! Alexa, don't worry. I already ordered you a new top for your uniform. You know, since you grew?" She nudged me and I folded my arms over my chest.

"It's funny how you're the shortest out of all of us, but you have the biggest boobs." Bonnie laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"It's the universe apologizing for making me the runt, they're not even that big." I said defensively.

"Anyways," Caroline said trying to get us back on track."The first practice is at 5:30, I expect the three of you to be there. It's also coincidentally the same time as football practice so we can watch the guys." Caroline giggled.

"I know who Alexa will be watching." Bonnie said slyly and I whacked her arm.

"Bonnie!" I said.

"Who? What?" Caroline asked and I avoided her eyes.

"Oh my god! Do you have a crush on someone? Alexa! You have to tell me, I'm like, your best friend!" Caroline pleaded.

"It's Grace. Grace Fell." I said looking at the ceiling.

"Oooh! You'd be cute together." Caroline smiled. I'm extremely surprised how accepting everyone was. It's 2009 in Virginia, I didn't expect this. I made a mental note to ask Damon what society is like these days.

The bell rang and we walked into class. A few minutes in, my phone buzzed. I discreetly checked it.

Sexy: I need to talk to you. Can I pick you up after school?

Me: Who is this?

Sexy: The man of your dreams

I rolled my eyes, of course it was him.

Me: Damon? How did you get my number? And why do I have yours?

Sexy: I put them in our phones when I was in your room last night.

I sighed, he was getting a little annoying.

Me: Okay, you can pick me up.

I had just hit send when I heard my name.

"Alexa Gilbert, since what you're reading is so interesting, would you please come to the front and read it to the class." Tanner said.

I froze.

 _Nonononononononono! Shit!_

I slowly got up and walked over to him.

"From Sexy: I need to talk to you. Can I pick you up after school?" I started.

"From Me: Who is this? From Sexy: The man of your dreams. From Me: Damon?" I hate everything.

"From Me: How did you get my number? From Sexy: I put them in our phones when I was in your room last night." I heard Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Stefan gasp and I honestly thought I would die.

"From Me: Okay, you can pick me up." I looked at Tanner. "That's all." I said before walking to my seat.

On the way I made sure not to make any eye contact with anyone. After that, Stefan and Tanner got into a pissing contest about dates, but I didn't care, I just wanted the day to be over. The bell rang and I tried to get out as soon as possible but Elena caught up with me.

"Damon? Damon Salvatore? Stefan's brother was in your room last night? Are you two together? He is way too old for you Alexa! You aren't allowed to see him anymore." Elena whisper shouted.

"Okay, first of all, you are not Mom, or Dad, or Jenna! You can't tell me who I can and cannot see. Second, We. Are. Not. Together. He and I are kind of friends and yes, he is attractive, but I'm into someone else and you know that!" I whispered back before storming off.

The rest of the day was awful. Everywhere I went people would ask me who Damon was. By the time the last bell rang at 3:10, I was just about ready to kill someone.

"Hey, Alexa!" I heard someone call to me as I was exiting the building.

"Oh my god! Just leave me alone!" I said turning around to see a slightly hurt Bonnie. "Oh, sorry." I said and kind of meant it.

"I'm not going to ask about the texts, I was just wondering if you were going to the dinner Elena is having tonight, because I know you two had a little fight." She said cautiously. I closed my eyes and sighed remembering this episode's storyline.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Tanner is a dick." Bonnie smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'll see you at practice." I said before I walked over to Damon's car. I opened the door, got in, and slammed it shut. "Drive." I said angrily. As we pulled out from the school, Damon spoke.

"Did someone have a bad day?" He asked and pouted at me.

"My history teacher made me read all my texts with you in front of the whole class and now the whole school thinks I'm sneaking around with some mystery guy. Not to mention all my friends who are worried about me." I glared at him. "Why did you have to put yourself as "Sexy"? I groaned.

"Because I am." Damon replied and I snorted and shook my head even though I thought so to. We finally made it to the Boarding House. It was my first time actually there and I let out a low whistle.

"Damn, thats impressive." I said and he just chuckled. We went inside to the living room and I snorted.

"What?" He asked.

"It's a bit ironic that vampires have a living room when you're you know, dead?" I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Our nephew, Zach is the main resident, you know." He said.

"Ohhh, right I forgot about him." I said and he gave me a confused look. What? It's true. He dies a few episodes in, he isn't that important.

"Okay, back to business-" He started.

"Oooh! Let me guess! Katherine?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Okay, fine what?" I said, bored.

"I need to get a necklace to open the tomb. I think it's in the Lockwood mansion I just need a reason to be there. Luckily for me, they're hosting the Founder's Party." He began. I remembered that episode for sure. Damon gets trapped at the end because he tried to kill Caroline and they were there together because they were on a date, but this time they weren't so-

"No." I said.

"What? You don't even know what I was going to say!" He said. I crossed my arms.

"I am literally the closest thing that you have to a friend in this town and I also happen to be invited to this party. Are you really going to act like you weren't going to make me take you?" I threw him my "Quit your bullshit" look.

"Okay, fine. You're right." He gave in. I thought for a moment, I can use this.

"You can be my date if you do three things." I said.

"And what might those be?" He asked getting closer and smirking and doing that weird, but strangely attractive eye thing. I rolled my eyes, I was doing a lot of that these days.

"First, I want you to tell me what is socially acceptable these days and catch me up about 2009. Second, you'll listen to me when I tell you to do things that will help your future, and finally I need you to ask someone if they're into me… a girl." I said. It didn't really matter if Grace still liked me. I was learning not to get attached to people. He raised his brows.

"Well that took a different turn, I guess I should stop hitting on you now. Honestly I had no idea you were a lesbian." He said almost apologetically. I laughed.

"Dude, I'm not a lesbian. I'm bi. Jesus! For a 170 year old you aren't the brightest. Maybe you should be the one going back to school." I teased.

"Fine I'll do those things for you." He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay great! Can you take me home now? I have to get ready for cheer practice." I said.

"Cheer practice? Can I watch?" He did that eye thing again. I shook my head.

"You know, I kind of meant it when I said that you were a pedophile." I said walking to the front door before thinking of something."Do you have a scarf I can borrow? In the show Stefan gets all freaked out because he knows that you're feeding off of and dating Caroline and it'd be a crime if I were to deny him the terror of possibly being exposed." I said sweetly. Damon had an amused look on his face as he disappeared for a few seconds and I jumped as he reappeared behind me and put a black scarf around my neck. _Oh, okay, dude. If you insist._

He drove me home and waited for me as I got ready for practice. "You're coming to dinner at 7:30 tonight as well. Elena is trying to get Bonnie to like Stefan, which is pointless because he's... Stefan." I said leaving the bathroom in a tank top and work out shorts.

"You should wear that more often." Damon said and I pulled up my sports bra to cover up my cleavage a bit more, but it didn't really move.

"Let's go, I'm running late." I said.

"Okay." He said before picking me up and jumping out the window. Naturally, I screamed.

"Damon! What the hell! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I panted and clutched my chest.

"That's called adrenaline, sweetheart." He said as he opened the door to the passenger's side."Get in." He gestured.

"A true gentleman." I deadpanned, getting in. While we were driving he put the top down. I put my hair in a ponytail and took in the feeling of the sun on my face and wind in my hair.

"So you don't like Stefan, huh?" He asked me.

"What are you talking about? I love the way he always has that brooding, slightly constipated look, writes in a diary like a twelve year-old girl, can't control his thirst for human blood when he starts drinking, and acts like he's the definition of good. What's not to like?" I said dreamily. Damon snorted.

"I'm liking you more by the second, Alexa _Kapoor_." He said sincerely and my eyes widened.

"My mission is accomplished. I got Damon Salvatore to like me. I deserve some sort of prize now right?" I snarked. He shot me a look and we pulled into the school near where all the cheerleaders were stretching. "I'll get a ride home with Elena, see you tonight." I shot him a devilish grin.

"Have fun." He smiled back.

I got out and walked over to Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. Bonnie and Caroline had raised brows and Elena was shooting daggers at me.

"What? We're just friends." I said innocently. More like partners in crime, but they didn't need to know that. Caroline shook her head when Elena opened her mouth.

"Let's get started." She suggested before Elena started yelling about me being irresponsible, which I wasn't. I kind of was but she didn't know he was a vampire. "Okay girls, let's start with the Double Pike Herkey Hurdler, what do you say?" Caroline announced.

My heart stopped and I'll tell you why. There's no way I'm going to stay on the squad, I'm extremely uncoordinated when it comes to that stuff. at home, I was not a cheerleader at all. I tried gymnastics, but stopped when I tried to flip off a bar and kneed myself in the face, bruising my cheek. I had no idea what a "double pike herkey hurdler" is. "And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

I looked over at the other girls and started doing what they were doing and by some miracle, my new body took over. This was…. impossible. Bonnie's Grams said that I was something supernatural right? Maybe I could channel cheerleader spirit? I don't care, this is amazing!

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay?" Caroline said it nicely, not in the bitchy way like she did in the show.

When practice was finally over I was relieved, sure this body could do routines, but I don't think it really did anything for months. I hitched a ride home with Bonnie and Elena. We stopped at some Italian restaurant for take out before we started going home. I sat in the back and was looking out the window when I got a text from Damon.

Sexy: Should I bring pie? I think I'm going to bring pie.

Me: Yesss. Elena and Bonnie already bought store food and they're going to transfer it into bowls to make it look like they made it.

Sexy: Don't make fun of the cooking impaired, not all of us had the opportunity to learn.

Me: ... Coming from the 170 year-old vampire who had almost two centuries to learn?

Sexy: I was distracted.

Me: Let me guess, blood, booze, and girls?

Sexy: It's like you're psychic.

Me: Maybe. The witch who helped me try to get home told me that I was something supernatural.

Sexy: And you didn't think to tell me before?!

 _Uh, oh_.

Me: I'll explain when you come over, okay?

Sexy: Fine.

Me: Wanna mess with Stefan?

Sexy: If I ever say no, stake me.

Me: Okay, see you soon.

We pulled into the driveway and I quickly unsnapped myself and opened the car door.

"Dibs on first shower!" I said, sprinting into the house. I turned on the water before stripping quickly and I practically dove under the hot water. Just what I needed after a long, stressful, humiliating day. I got out, picked out a sweater and some jeans, threw them on, put on my make up, and almost left my room without the scarf. I cursed. I wrapped it around my neck and fixed my hair before going downstairs.

I helped Bonnie and Elena put the food in bowls once they were done showering and we waited for Stefan to arrive. Of course he was on time, why would Stefan be anything but punctual? We sat down for dinner and it was

….

extremely awkward.

Stefan kept on glancing at the scarf around my neck, probably imagining what could be underneath it. The devil on my shoulder cackled while the angel was bound to a chair with duct tape over her mouth.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was avoiding eye contact with Stefan. Elena finally broke the silence. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked Stefan.

What about me?! I was humiliated in front of the whole class, and yes, admittedly I shouldn't have been texting, but that was brutal. I had to deal with it for the rest of the day!

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said modestly.

Well, being a 163 year-old vampire gives you an edge. I was pushing sauce around with my fork as I listened.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw the ball right at him and-" Elena started.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said cutting her off.

Cue more awkward silence.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family." Elena suggested. Bonnie shot her a look.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said."No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said and I kicked her under the table.

Not cool! What happens in the kitchen when setting up for dinner stays in the kitchen. I looked apologetically at Bonnie trying to tell her with my mind, "I'm sorry my twin isn't valuing your friendship as much as she should right now, she's only thinking about herself."

Elena kicked me back, harder.

 _Oh, so that's how it is._

I was about to kick her back when she glared at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said. She obviously felt betrayed.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie suddenly was interested.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie wondered.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity." Stefan explained.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said proudly. The bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena and I said together and we stood up. I walked quickly to the door and threw it open.

"Damon, it's been years!" I said dramatically. He was holding a pie in his hands.

"More like eons, Alexa." He smiled and stepped inside. Once he was in, he hugged me.

 _Oh, okay. This is… happening._

I hugged him back.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I told him that we were having dinner and he sai- sorry, I invited him." I said answering for Damon.

"Yeah, it was all Alexa's idea." Damon smiled.

"Okay, should we take this to the living room, then?" Elena asked and I giggled and looked at Damon who smiled back at me. "What's so funny?" Elena asked.

"Oh nothing, it's an inside joke." Damon said.

Elena and Stefan took the couch, Bonnie an armchair, and right as I was going to sit on the arm of Damon's chair, he pulled me onto his lap and started playing with the ends of my scarf. Elena raised her eyebrows at the two of us.

"So, Stefan, you should tell us more about football practice today." Bonnie said, breaking the silence.

Stefan then told us about football stuff. Honestly, football is a dry sport. High school football is even drier.

"Elena," I started once he had finished,"What happened today at cheer?" I asked her.

"It's been a while." She said.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said.

"We both used to be until, _you know_." I said solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said.

"We don't really need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said.

"Ah, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon said. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to get a start on the dishes." I said starting to stand up.

"No, it's okay, Alexa, I can do them." Elena said. I looked at Damon.

"She's got them." He said looking into my eyes and I sat back down. This acting gig was fun.

"So Stefan, how do you know all those dates in history? It's really impressive." I feigned interest.

"Oh, you know. Lot's of crossword puzzles and trivia." He said staring at my neck again.

"I'm going to help with the dishes actually, seems rude not to help." Damon shifted from underneath me and went to join Elena in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bonnie. Did your Grams say anything about me dropping by recently?" I asked. What? Awkward silences were weird and I hated them.

"Uh, no. Why were you at my Grams' house?" She asked, confused.

"Oh, we found a book she lent our mom for something. I was just wondering." I said fiddling with the scarf.

"Oh, okay. I think I'm going to help in the kitchen." she said. I looked down at my scarf and played with it some more.

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan said to me. I pretended to freeze.

"Oh, really? Thank you, it was a gift." I smiled.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" He asked scooting closer.

"Oh, I can't." I said simply.

"Why not? You okay?" He seemed concerned.

"I'm fine, I just don't feel comfortable stripping for my sister's guy." I said with a straight face and he blanched. _HA!_

"What are you two kids talking about?" I heard Damon ask as he entered.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan eyed Damon.

"Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon said to me.

"But you just told me Elena was going to do the dishes…" I said confused.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and I shook my head as if terrified of what he was going to do next.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." He commanded.

"I should go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." I said as if it was my idea. I walked to the kitchen and went over to Elena.

"Are you going to quit cheerleading?" I asked her kindly.

"Did Damon say something to you? I told him not-"

"No! No, he didn't. It just seems like you don't enjoy it anymore. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. Caroline will be pissed but she'll get over it." I smiled.

"Really? You're okay with this? I thought you loved us all being together?" She wondered.

"Elena, it's your life. And anyways, you put up with me all the time, being okay with it is the least I could do." I smiled.

Then she hugged me. Lot's of unexpected hugging going around these days, who's next Jeremy?

"But we still need to talk about you and Damon." She said pulling away.

"There's nothing to talk about. Do you really want to hear the intimate details of my life?" I asked her. She paused.

"You're my sister, my twin. If there's something bad going on, I hope I'm the first person you come to about it." She told me.

I realized I didn't know who was older.

"Remind me again which one of us is older?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"You are, and you never let me forget it." She grumbled.

"You may be taller but I've got age and wisdom." I said. Shaking my head. I looked over at Bonnie. "Sorry that you had to witness awkward sibling bonding." I said.

"Honestly, since I don't have any, I live vicariously through you guys." She smiled at us.

"Group hug!" I announced and threw my arms around them and the three of us laughed. This was getting a little disgustingly CW for my taste, but if I'm being honest?

I didn't care.

We pulled apart as Stefan and Damon came into the kitchen.

"We're going to head out. Stefan has that big game tomorrow and needs his rest. What do they say? Teenagers need eight to ten hours of sleep every night? Stefan isn't getting nearly enough and I'm worried." Damon gave us a winning smile.

"We can walk you guys out." Elena and I said. We made eye contact and laughed as we made our way to the front door.

"Thank you for having us over, we had a lovely time." Damon said.

"Yeah, thank you." Stefan said looking into Elena's eyes. When Stefan and Elena kissed, I slightly shook my head at Damon in a "We are not kissing" way.

Damon pulled me in for a hug and I was grateful. For not kissing. I don't know why, but I felt that I had to clarify that. I mean yes, human contact with the other gender is nice, but if almost any other guy had hugged me, there was a chance that I probably would have enjoyed it more. Probably. Like a 50/50 chance. Shut up.

They left and Bonnie left soon after that, as it was getting late and Damon was right, we did have a long day tomorrow. I said goodnight to Elena who was putting the last few dishes in the dishwasher, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I changed in the bathroom and after finishing, I opened the door and went to put my clothes in the hamper. When I turned around, I noticed Damon on my bed.

"Holy shit! Can you stop sneaking into my room? I think I need to get you a bell." I said.

"Can you tell me what you meant about the witch and you possibly being supernatural?" He asked me. He looked a little mad.

"It's because I did a spell. I mean, I only could have if I had magic in me. I'm not a witch though, she made that clear." I said quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

"It slipped my mind, I've been busy." I said defensively.

"Do you have any idea what you could be?" He wondered. I thought for a moment. _Witch? No. Vampire? No. Werewolf? No..._ I racked my brain trying to think of some type of magical creature and the one I had forgotten came to me. I walked over to Damon and put my hand on his arm. I tried to envision absorbing magic from him, but nothing happened.

"What was that?" He said confused.

"I thought I could siphon magic." I muttered.

"Siphon? What is-" He began.

"Not important for another five years." I interrupted.

"So what are you?" He asked me.

"I have no idea." I said, still thinking.

"Have you noticed any... magical abilities?" He asked awkwardly.

"I've noticed that even though I was extremely uncoordinated in my old world, I am able to complete cheerleading routines that I haven't even heard of quite well." I said.

"That could just be your body's muscle memory." Damon said thinking aloud. My shoulder's slumped a bit.

"Oh, yeah..." I said a bit disappointed.

"We'll figure it out." He said.

"We?" I asked, confused.

"Well I can't be with my girlfriend if I don't know what she is." He teased. "Thank you for being cooperative tonight." He said.

"No problem, I love messing with people. It's my favorite hobby." I said walking over to my bed and getting under the covers.

"Your performance deserved an Oscar." He smiled.

"Oh, yeah? I wanted to be an actress in my old life, so I have some experience. I'm glad that I finally did something with it." I beamed back.

"What do you want to be now?" Damon asked me.

"If I survive the next decade I'll tell you then, goodnight." I said before turning the light off and rolling over.

"Goodnight." He whispered. I heard a soft "whoosh", and he was gone.

* * *

 **Wowee. Longest chapter up so far. Over 5,200 words! Can you believe it? Writing the part where Alexa had to read her texts to the class was physically painful. Well, not for me. I had IRL Alexa help me with it because it was her idea. I continue to ask you guys to REVIEW/favorite/follow. I also encourage you to read my other Alexa story which has one chapter up. It's called _Alexa Kapoor and the Next Alternate Universe*_**

 ** _*title may change_**

 **It's a Harry Potter fic because why not, right?**

 **I'll probably update sometime around Thanksgiving.**


	7. Friday Night Bites Part Two

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day was a blur.

I had woken up to find that Caroline had dropped off the new top for my uniform as my old one didn't fit anymore. I put on my cheerleading uniform and put my hair into an extremely tight ponytail. At school nobody mentioned what had happened in history the day before, everyone was too busy talking about the game later that night. After school ended, I went home to eat and freshen up before the game. I walked back into my room after grabbing some chips from the kitchen only to find Damon sitting on my bed looking at one of the yearbooks that was on the shelf near my desk.

"Damon, if you want to visit me, use the front door." I sighed.

"Takes too long." He murmured before flipping a page. That's when I remembered that Stefan would give Elena vervain that day. I opted not to tell Damon.

"Hey, can you make sure you kill Tanner tonight?" I asked as I walked over to my vanity to fix my ponytail.

"Why?" He asked peeking up from the yearbook.

"You do in the show." I simply shrugged back.

"Fine." He muttered. I looked at him.

"Why are you here?" I questioned placing my hands on my hips.

"I was bored. You know, you look a little like this woman that I-"

"Isobel Flemming?" I asked turning back around to the mirror to fix my makeup.

"You know about that?" He asked.

"Yep. Oooh! Speaking of people I look like, can you compel my english teacher to give our class a family tree assignment?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but wh-"

"You'll see!" I said.

"Alexa," Damon whined,"You already know everything about me. What are you planning?" He asked me.

"Let it go, you'll find out in a few weeks!" I said, rolling my eyes. I heard a growl and the next thing I knew, I was pinned against the wall next to my vanity.

"Tell me. Now." The way he was glaring at me sent shivers down my spine.

"Damon, I don't want you to accidentally mess everything up." I glared back. What did he not understand?

"Just. Tell. Me." He grit out.

"Elena and the Alexa from this world were adopted." I murmured in defeat, my heart pounding. He drew back, puzzled. "Really? That would explain some things." He thought aloud.

"Why Elena looks like Katherine?" I asked.

"Why you _both_ look like her." Damon corrected.

" _Both?_ I look nothing like them!" I exclaimed.

"It's there a little bit, in the eyes and the face shape." He said quietly. I shook my head. Nina Dobrev was gorgeous, I was just… me. My eyes wandered over to the clock on my night stand and I noticed the time.  
"Oh my god! I have to get to school!" I wailed. I was five minutes late.

"Allow me." Damon said before picking me up and throwing me out the window for the second time. I screamed again, but not as loudly this time.

"I hate it when you do that!" I whisper shouted at him as he carried me towards his car.

"But you still love me." He said batting his eyes at me and I laughed.

"Good one." I shook my head. We got in and Damon drove at an extremely unsafe speed. We got to the school and I directed Damon to my English teacher before I fixed my scarf and jogged over to the other cheerleaders.

"Alexa, I love you, but you can't be late!" Caroline swatted me.

"Sorrrry." I apologized and winced.

Caroline's swats hurt more than you'd think.

Caroline talked about the plan for the routines and cheers for the game. She had finished and all the cheerleaders were talking amongst themselves when we heard Coach Tanner speaking through a megaphone. We all gathered in a crowd to listen to him talk about how our team was going to have a good season and Stefan was going to lead us to victory.

 _Blah blah, blah blah, blah blah._

I heard Tyler's name being called desperately by Vicki from somewhere behind me.

 _Fuck! Jeremy and Tyler's fight!_

I whipped my head around to where Jeremy was being pummeled on the ground by Tyler.

 _Time to intervene._

Jeremy was my family now and if anyone was going to hurt him, I'd kick their ass. I realize how non-threatening that sounds coming from someone who's 4'11, but I'm a biter.

A bit ironic seeing where I am.

I ran over to try and pull Tyler off of my new little brother, but as soon as I touched him, anger overcame me. I got between them to separate the two when I was hit in the face by Tyler's right hook. The onlooking crowd gasped as I staggered a step.

 _FUCK! HO- Wait, why didn't that hurt more than it should've._ I wondered before I retaliated by shoving him back by his shoulders a good five feet. I looked at my hands and I don't know who looked more surprised at my strength, me, Tyler, or the crowd.

"Adrenaline?" I offered before Stefan appeared behind an approaching Tyler and pulled him back.

"That's enough!" Stefan said firmly to him. Tyler punched Stefan in the stomach only to look surprised when it didn't affect him.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena called as Jeremy came forward with a broken bottle at an attempt to cut Tyler and was intercepted by Stefan's hand before any real damage could be done. Matt rushed at Tyler and grabbed him telling him to stop. Elena came at Jeremy and I.

"What the hell you two?!" Elena yelled at us.

"Lift your head up, you're bleeding." Elena said to Jeremy, attending to him first.

"I'm fine!" He shouted at her.

"Yeah! You smell fine!" Elena said grabbing a whiff of the alcohol on his breath.

"Just stop, okay!" Jeremy spat storming off.

"You can't get mad at me for intervening! I was being a protective sister!" I defended myself before she could start yelling at me.

"Fine, but it was stupid! You could have gotten really hurt!" She whacked my arm.

"Ow! Have I not been battered enough for one night?" I whacked her back.

"Oops! Sorry!" She actually looked apologetic.

"Let's get you home and get some ice for your cheek. It's starting to bruise." She said as she grabbed my chin and lifted my head to inspect my face.

"You're really following in dad's footsteps, huh? I'm fine, we can stay a bit longer. I still have to cheer!" I said to her smiling before walking away.

I helped Caroline set up a banner before going to the field. We were stretching when we heard the news. Tanner's body had been found.

I felt guilty. _Realllllly_ guilty.

I told Damon to _kill_ him. This was my fault. Wait. No, Damon killed him in the show. Still, I encouraged him.

I walked with Bonnie to the crime scene and watched as she noticed the numbers 8,14, and 22. I pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, it's okay. I know." I said soothingly, rubbing her back as she cried.

That weird feeling was back, similar to the one when I grabbed Tyler during the fight, but definitely different.

 _Weird._

The police had us leave soon after that. Elena drove Bonnie home the drive was pretty quiet.

"Damon tried to kiss me." Elena said as she drove.

"He's a little messed up." I simply shrugged and stared at the dark road ahead.

"That's all you have to say? I'm your sister!" She said shooting a glance at me, her voice rising.

"He and Stefan have their own problems that _they_ need to work out. I'm sorry that Damon brought you into it. I'll talk to him. Can we please not do this right now? I've had a pretty crappy day with the whole getting punched in the face thing and our teacher dying." I huffed at her.

"Okay." She said quietly.

We drove the rest of the way back in silence. When we got home, we talked with Jenna a bit before I went to my room. She chewed me out a little before getting me ice for my cheek. I changed into my pajamas in the bathroom and wasn't too surprised to find Damon lounging on my bed when I came back.

"Is there a reason you didn't tell me about Elena having vervain?" He asked dangerously while I threw my cheerleading uniform into the hamper.

"Are you telling me that you didn't deserve getting slapped for going after a girl who is clearly into your brother?" I asked him, turning to face him and putting my hands on my hips. His eyes narrowed and I was suddenly pressed against the wall next to my vanity for the second time that day.

"You need to be honest with me otherwise I'll compel you." He threatened.

"Oh please! You get the girl eventually it doesn't matter." I sighed.

"I do- wait, Elena and I get together?" He looked puzzled.  
"Seriously, Damon? Look at yourself, it'll happen. You just have to not be a dick all the time." I sighed. I looked at my bed longingly.

"Thanks for the compliment." He smiled.

"No problem." I said dryly. Damon frowned at my face and lifted my chin with his hand.

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked.

"You didn't hear? I got in a fight." I said proudly. "Well, in between one. I was protecting my brother from Tyler Lockwood." I added.

"Well that was stupid, you could have gotten really hurt." Damon scolded.

"Damon, be careful, it sounded like you cared for a second there." I warned jokingly.

"I'm stating the obvious. He's a football player and you're tiny." He brushed off my comment. I remembered what happened.

"About that… something weird happened when I grabbed him. I felt really angry for some reason, and when he punched me it didn't really hurt. I also shoved him really far."

"How far?" Damon asked.

"Five feet?" I said after thinking for a moment. He thought for a minute.

"I have no idea what you could be." He said honestly before glancing at my cheek again."Do you want me to heal that for you?" He offered.

"What? No, it'll go away in a few days. Anyways, it looks cool." I smiled. He rolled his eyes. "Can I go to bed now?" I asked, whining a little.

"Oh, yeah." He said, realizing that I was still trapped.

"You really have a habit for pushing me against things, don't you?" I wondered.

"Well, I usually do it during more pleasurable activities." Damon winked at me.

"Damon!" I squeaked and I felt myself blush before I threw my nearby hairbrush at him, but he left before it could make contact.

I fanned my cheeks, trying to cool myself off.

 _What the hell was that? You don't get flustered! Ever!_ I told myself.

I went to bed blaming my red cheeks on my long, weird, crazy day.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! This chapter is pretty short compared to the last one, but it's here. Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was a bit depressed after the election. Alexa was freaking out a bit too. I believe her exact words were,"I am a bi-sexual, bi-racial woman and I don't feel safe in the country that I was born in." Please Review/Follow/Favorite and all that jazz.**


	8. Family Ties Part One

It wasn't until a week later that I recognized the dialogue and events again.

I woke up at eleven on a Friday (it was a teacher work day, okay?) and went down to get breakfast. I was making myself some toaster waffles when I heard Jenna say from behind me,

"Scum ball. Scum bucket."

I turned around.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena and I both asked as my new sister entered the room.

"Him." Jenna gestured to the TV where Logan Fell was talking to Sheriff Forbes about finally catching the animal that was responsible for the attacks.

"The news guy?" Elena asked as I buttered my waffles.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you two the reason why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna looked between us.

"Oh, no way. You and him?" Elena asked.

"He's cute." She added.

"Ew, gross. Elena you have an awful taste in guys." I laughed.

"Do not!" She gasped. I raised my eyebrow at her while I drowned my waffles in syrup.

"Urgh! Alexa, why do you do that?" Elena looked revolted. I put my waffles in the microwave.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Make, and eat that disgusting soggy mess!" Elena said. I shrugged, took my food from the microwave, brought it to the table and dug in.

"Mmmm! So good!" I moaned and purposely chewed loudly with my mouth open.

"You're disgusting." Elena rolled her eyes.

"You're a snob." I fired back.

"You're-" Elena started.

"Enough! Elena leave Alexa alone. If she wants soggy waffles let her eat soggy waffles." Jenna parented. I smiled at Elena sweetly and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna nodded at the box Elena had brought into the room with her.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena explained.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Said Jeremy from behind me.

"Holy shit! Don't do that!" I said putting my hand to my racing heart.

"Language."Jenna said and I shook my head. _He sneaks up on me and I get in trouble?_

 _"_ Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena said.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked.

"You're not going to find out." Elena snapped.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy said.

"I'm not giving it away, Jeremy. It's called a _loan._ " Elena said. The doorbell rang and I started going to my room. I saw Stefan standing by the front door. I went to my room and closed the door. _What to do today..._ _Oh!_ Shopping for my dress for the Founder's Day Party. I texted Caroline.

Me: Hey, let's go shopping for dresses for the party.

Caroline: Okay, not really looking forward to it though… No date :(

Me: Care, the day is young! We can get you a date.

Caroline:Okay. When should we go?

Me: An hour?

Caroline: Okay, pick me up.

Me: Okay!

I quickly showered, threw on a tank top, jeans, a sweatshirt, and converse and put on a little makeup. I got my purse and keys, called,

"Hey Jenna, I'm going shopping with Caroline."

And opened the door. Grace Fell was standing right outside about to knock.

"Oh! Hi!" She smiled, she seemed nervous.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me to the Founder's Party tomorrow?" She chewed on her lip.

 _What? Oh my god!_

"Yeah, of course! Caroline are actually going dress shopping, would you like to come?" I smiled.

"No, it's okay, I already have mine. I'll pick you up at 5:45." She grinned and walked away.

I stood there for a second smiling and then I remembered that I had already agreed to go with Damon. _Eh, he can go with Caroline._ I shrugged and went to my car. I blasted _How to Save a Life_ on the radio as I drove to the Forbes' house. This song was my shit when I was a kid. I pulled up and honked twice. She opened her front door and walked over. She pulled on the handle, but my car was still locked. She looked at me expectantly. I quickly unlocked it and relocked it again and she crossed her arms and raised a brow. I tried to do it again, but was too slow and she opened the door.

"You're a child." She said, getting in.

"Yeah, a child who has a date for you tomorrow." I grinned at her.

"Ooh! Who?!" She asked.

"I don't know if I should even tell you. I mean, you did just insult me. And in my own car too." I pouted.

"Tell meee." She whined.

"Not without a proper apology." I crossed my arms.

"Alexa, I'm so sorry for calling you a child. You are the most mature _woman_ I know." She sighed.

"Better." I smiled, pulling away from the curb.

"Who is it?" She looked at me.

"Okay so here's what happened. I was supposed to be going with Damon-"

"YOU'RE GOING WITH DAMON? DAMON SALVATORE?!" She yelled.

"Argh! No, just listen." I said wincing, rubbing my ear.

"Sorry!" Caroline shrunk back into her seat and whispered.

"I _was_ going with him until Grace Fell asked me to the party about fifteen minutes ago. He is in need of a date and you are too, so…" I trailed off.

"Okay."

"Really?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, he's extremely hot. Why aren't you two together again?" She asked.

 _Because I don't want to get eaten, and I like Grace, and he ends up with Elena so what's the point?._

"I like Grace." I shrugged.

"SO Grace and you are going together huh?" Caroline nudged me, smiling.

"Yeah, we are." I smiled back.

"When is Damon picking me up?" She asked. _Oh shit! I haven't even asked him!_

"I haven't told him yet," She tried to interrupt me, but I put up my hand.

"But, he'll say yes. Trust me." I pulled into a parking space in front of the boutique. We went inside and started looking.

"Hey, this is cute." I heard Caroline say from somewhere on my left and I looked up. She was holding a yellow dress. I immediately remembered her and Damon fighting over which dress she should wear.

"Hmm, I think blue would look better. It'd make your eyes pop." I said, trying to be encouraging. Caroline chewed her cheek for a second before putting it back on the rack. We looked for a while before we went to try on what we had found. I only found one dress, but Caroline had found five. The two of us went into the fitting room. I came out two minutes later and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress fit me well, it was burgundy, went to my knees, had cap sleeves, and made my boobs look good, but still managed to look classy at the same time. Caroline came out of her dressing room.

"Hey, how do I-" She looked me over.

"Girl, you look good." She said.

"Thanks, I'm getting it." I looked at her. She had come out in the yellow dress.

"Care', seriously?" I said looking at her.

"What? I reallly like it." She whined and stomped her foot.

"Trust me, go with a blue one." I said, going back in my room to change. I came out, fully dressed and sat on a chair that was against the wall. I pulled out my phone and looked through my contacts until I found "Sexy" and pressed call. Damon picked up on the first ring.

"What is it?" I he asked, sounding annoyed.

 _Uh oh_.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm going to the Founder's Party with someone else. However, I do know someone who can take you." I said quickly.

"Who?" He snapped. "Caroline Forbes." I said.

"Oh, that delicious blonde cheerleader from the bar?" His voice changed.

 _Ew._

"Urgh, don't be gross. Yes." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Okay, fine. What color dress is she wearing?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"She wants to wear yellow, but I'm trying to convince her to wear blue." I sighed.

"You have good taste." Damon said approvingly.

"Um, in the show you guys were arguing over it while you read Twilight." I laughed.

"Twilight? No. _Never_ going to read that." He sounded disgusted.

"They're very off on the whole vampire thing." I said.

"It's ridiculous that girls think vampires actually sparkle-" He started and then we finished the sentence together.

"I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun." We said. There was a pause.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" He asked.

"It's one of my favorite lines in the first season." I admitted.

"Awww, how cute. Make sure Blondie wears blue, I've got to go." He said and hung up quickly.

 _Okay…_

Caroline came out again. "How is this?"I looked up. It was a blue dress.

"Pretty! I just got off the phone with Damon, he said yes."

"Great!" Caroline said, looking at herself in the mirror. It took another half hour for Caroline to decide on a dress.

 _God, I hate shopping._ My phone buzzed.

Bonnie: Meet me at the Grill.

Me:Okie dokie, artichokie.

I looked up at Caroline who was paying for her dress.

"Bonnie wants us to meet her at the Grill." I said, adjusting my bag.

"Oh no! I completely forgot that I had told her that if I couldn't find a date by yesterday that we could go together!" Caroline's eyes widened as we left the store.

"It's fine, I'll think of something." I said, crossing the street to the Grill. Bonnie was outside.

"Hey Bonnie." Caroline and I said together.

"Hey." She said.

"So listen, I have a date for tomorrow. I'm going with Damon." Caroline said slowly.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie sounded hurt.

"Go with Elena." Caroline shrugged and I rolled my eyes. She really could be a little careless sometimes.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie frowned.

"Okay, go by yourself." Caroline shrugged.

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline said rebelliously.

"He's older sexy danger guy."

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." Tired with their bickering, I spoke up.

"Why don't you just go with Jeremy? He isn't going with anyone." Bonnie and Caroline's heads snapped towards me.

"Jeremy, your brother Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged.

"Isn't he with Vicky or something?" Bonnie quirked a brow.

"No, she's with Tyler. Just go with him, it's ten million percent platonic." I said, tired of playing matchmaker.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." She said. I searched the bar for Jeremy. I finally saw him, walking away from Vicky, and I approached him.

"Hey, do you want to go with Bonnie to the party tomorrow? Neither of you have dates and she's okay with it." I said quickly.

"Fine." He said moodily, before leaving. I walked back to Bonnie and Caroline who were back to bickering.

"He said yes! Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go home," I held out my arm."Caroline?" Caroline linked her arm with mine. "Farewell Bonnie, it was wonderful to see you." I bowed. Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Weirdo." She shook her head, before going over to a table. Caroline and I walked back to the car, talking about the party the next day. Once I had pulled out and started driving, she asked me,

"So… what is going on with you and Damon?" I looked at her and laughed. "Nothing! I'm pretending to date him to freak out Elena and Stefan." I could pretty much feel Caroline's confusion.

"Why?" Caroline asked, her eyebrows knit together.

"Elena keeps trying to parent me and control me," I grumbled. "And Stefan… I don't know, he just pisses me off for some weird reason. It's probably because of what Damon told me." I said casually.

"Well, what did Damon tell you?" She asked.

"Apparently they dated the same girl and she chose Damon, so Stefan screwed it up. I don't know the whole story." I said before gasping. "Please don't tell anyone that we aren't dating." I begged her.

"Oh, I won't. I know that you love messing with people." She smiled.

"Thanks, babe." I said, reaching over and pinching her cheek. She swatted my hand away. "Nobody appreciates me." I muttered, pulling into her driveway. Caroline grabbed her dress and jumped out of the car.

"Bye! See you tomorrow night!" She said.

"Bye! You too!" I said. I pulled out of the driveway and drove home.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I have a good reason. I'm currently studying abroad in Italy and have been for a few months now and have been super busy. I'm going home May 2nd and will definitely update before then. I'm thinking of possibly changing this to third person because it's a little weird trying to write it from the real Alexa's point of view. Sorry that this chapter is short and crappy, and prepare yourselves for the next one, because that's where all the interesting stuff happens. I'm also going to start replying to the reviews that you leave me. Go and check out my other story, and make sure to review/follow/favorite.**


End file.
